A fuel shutoff system is required on some engines or similar devices in order to close the fuel supply without or prior to the shutdown of the fuel pump system. In these engines, such as in gas turbine engines, a fuel shutoff system is provided to quickly close the fuel supply in case of an emergency. For instance, in a multi-spool gas turbine engine, the fuel supply must be interrupted extremely quickly in the event of a low pressure shaft shear. Because of the fast response time of gas turbine engines, a low pressure shaft shear may cause an increased fuel flow that is likely to increase the problem. Perhaps more critically, however, is that the turbine has virtually no load after shaft shear, and will thus quickly overspeed and fail catastrophically. These conditions require that the fuel supply be interrupted with the smallest possible delay.
Conventional fuel shutoff systems for gas turbine engines use cable and pulley mechanisms or solenoid systems. A probe or a similar arrangement is provided very close to the shaft and is used to detect the low pressure shaft shear. If this happens, the fuel supply is shutoff using a mechanical movement through the use of the cables and pulleys, or using an electrical signal. Although these mechanisms and systems have a relatively small response time, there is still a need for a faster arrangement.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved emergency fuel shutoff system and method that can have a response time faster than existing mechanisms and systems.